


Midnight Snack

by sleepingneko



Category: AKB48, HKT48, Majisuka Gakuen, Majisuka Gakuen 4, Majisuka Gakuen 5, NMB48, SKE48
Genre: F/F, Multi, sleepingneko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingneko/pseuds/sleepingneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a world where vampires exist, the never-ending battle for supremacy continues with the latest generation of Rappappa. Semi-Majisuka Gakuen au. Mostly characters from season 4, and others from that timeline, according to the suitability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

 

 

It was a regular night in town, nothing special was happening and it was covered in a fine late night mist that made sure there was a sleepy air about it. And overlooking the town, on the highest hill not too far away from its domain was a sprawling estate. In it, a towering, intimidating definitely not abandoned Victorian mansion.

Matching the overall mood of the abode, the supreme ruler of the mansion, the estate, and everything related to its domain sat brooding in her throne. Not so different from any other night at all.

By her side stood her loyal friend and advisor, the second-in-command, Otabe. The young lady stood tall and proud, though her gaze would every so often linger on her leader, Salt. It was normal, it was not intruding, it was hard not to do.

The throne was set on a raised platform, and below it, by the sides, sat two others. Both seemed to be about the same age as everyone else in the room. And both were old friends, trusted confidants to their beloved leader.

Everyone looked up when the double doors burst open. In strode the last member of their little club, Magic, a trickster renowned for her love of tricks and mischief. That too was normal, but what wasn’t was that she was dragging something behind her.

As she covered distance in that sprawling hall of a throne room, it became apparent that it was actually someone that Magic was dragging behind her. The pitiful man pulled at her hand and kicked out in his struggle to get free. Not that it would help him any.

There was a pained squeak as he was thrown and landed in a heap by the foot of the throne. Everyone stared down at him in mild interest, except of course their leader Salt, who seemed to have no interest in his reason for being there at all.

He gaped at the people he now faced, he had no doubts about who he was in the presence of at all. The grubby, questionable looking man, with tattoos and piercings all over, got to his knees, bowing his head to the floor several times as he begged for mercy.

“Shut up!” Ordered his captor, obviously annoyed. She gave a light bow to Salt in greeting.

“I found him selling drugs in our territory. But he’s definitely with Yabakune.”

Everyone perked up at her report, even Salt raised a delicate brow, leaning forward on her elbows and intertwining her fingers.

“Poaching! They’re making money off our humans!” Often described as a puppy, innocently naïve yet dangerous Bakamono stood up from her seat in indignation.

“Please! I was just trying to make some extra money, I didn’t mean to breach your-“

“I said shut up!” Magic silenced his pitiful pleading with a kick to the head, sending him sprawling across the floor. This gave way to more whimpers, his bloody nose dripping all over the marbled floor.

“He’s obviously lying,” Magic started, whilst Bakamono sat back down with a huff.

“I’ve seen him doing work in their name before, he’s not an amateur looking to get rich quick. Why would someone as experienced as him suddenly make a rookie mistake as to sell Yabakune drugs in OUR territory?”

“Because he was ordered to.” Otabe answered, having realised the logic Magic had in her reasoning. It would explain why the girl bothered to bring him to their attention in the first place. Regular trespassers would just be dealt with on the spot. She stepped off the platform, pacing around the cowering fool.

“Selling your products in our territory is obviously forbidden. After all, the money you make goes back to our enemy clan.”

“Not to mention the decline in blood quality.” Magic spits.

Drugs do that to humans. It affects their bodies, and lingers in their bloodstream. Vampires aren’t affected by regular human medicine, but the bitter, sometimes dirty taste that lingers on their tongues after a meal isn’t exactly appealing.

“They’re getting sneakier aren’t they? Yabakune’s ruining our prey’s blood and making money off it.” Remarked Yoga, the other occupant who was seated opposite Bakamono.

She was probably the most normal one out of their motley crew. Definitely less mysterious than Otabe, showed more emotion than Salt, was more behaved than Magic, and by far, more intelligent and aware than Bakamono. Not even the fact that she was a Dhampyr, a half-blood, could make her seem odd when compared to the others.

“So…what should we do with him?” Otabe asked, stopping in front of the man and looking back at Salt.

Their leader leaned back in her throne with a rather bored sigh.

“Do whatever you want.” It wasn’t much, but they knew discussion on the matter was dismissed.

Salt had already lost what little interest she had. Besides, she knew Otabe would alert her if there was anything of importance. It’s what Otabe does. Taking care of the little details.

The second in command locked eyes with Magic. She gave her a meaningful look.

“Make an example out of him.”

“With pleasure.” Magic replied with a grin that could be described as evil, dragging the pleading, whimpering, and now bleeding man out by the collar of his shirt.

 


End file.
